Zombie Survivor
by Pandalover05
Summary: About sakura and hinata surviving after a zombie apocalypse making friends and enemies, going against zombies, monster bunnies maybe, and worst of all...KARIN dun dun dunnn well its T it might turn M dunno anyways sorry for the bad summary.


Yayz me finally got my first fanfic story done yippie for me to celebrate SKITTLEZ anyway I hope you enjoy it if not then I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHY READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, Also excuse my bad spelling

**DISCLAIMER: yee i dont own Naruto i know it sucks but Masashi Kishimoto does :(**

* * *

><p>Sakura talking<p>

**Sakura inner thinking **

_Sakura thinking _

_Prepare for the most awesome story ever with a hint of randomness maybe i dunno…..Rainbows rain skittles not water got it. Good._

I'm an pink haired chick yes it is natural, experienced fighter with guns too, I'm 5'6 small but can pack a punch but anyway now it's time to put my skills the test now that my hometown had been infested with zombies. 0.o yeah I'm surprised too.

I'm looking for my best friend, Hinata who 5'6 lavender haired who is like me but not as strong as me since she didn't take marital arts but I tried.

She supposed at school but so was I since we don't feel like it, lucky we didn't from what I heard it started mainly at the schools.

We don't live far from each other but every other turn is 'bout another group of zombies but I won't just give up even if my best friend is like a mile away_. 'Yeah we didn't see how far when we got our apartments but ANYWAYs~'_ I accidently knocked over a trashcan, I sweat drop thinking how clumsy I am. All the zombies look at me first thing that through my mind '_Oh_' _**'fuck' **__'me'_

23 killings later, 'dammit still 20mins away and I swear if I see one more zombie I'm going to-'"excuse me" I aimed my gun at his head he held his hands up "Whoa I mean no harm" he said slightly frightened, but who wouldn't when an pink hair chick is aiming at you after killing some zombies.

I lowered it down then look at them, the dude I'd aim at, was a red head dude that was at least 5'8 and had red hair, jade eyes with a four other guys, one is blonde 5'7, blue eyes who looks like he pissed his pants well I would too but I'm too awesome for that.

'**Surrrrreeee' inner said rolling her eyes**

'_Shut up' I yelled to her_

'**Noo its fun annoying you anyways who the hot dude' inner grinned**

'_Perv' I mumbled _

'**your calling yourself an perv you know dumbass psh here I thought you smart'**

'_You just called yourself a dumbass'_

'…**.'**

'_Alright sakura 1, inner 0'_

'**I hate you'**

'_Love you too'_

I got out of my mind after winning to see other dudes

On left his side is a chicken hair guy 5'7 as the other one but with onyx eyes who was slightly frighten but hid it well. Psh you can't fool almighty SAKURA!

Anyway, on the blonde's right side is a guy 5'8 brown hair with tattoos of upside triangles smiling at me which I return, he had black eyes also a puppy 'Kawaii'. Behind him is someone who rather sleeps then being here but had no chose it either live or die no middle, yeah I just that good.

He was 5'6 had a pineapple head with brown eyes; he only nodded so did i.

"Umm can I help you? "I was _curious __**'How they end up here maybe running to the almighty sakura'**_ inner said 'hmm maybe they're fighters like me and Hinata' I thought ignoring inner. In the background **don't ignore the almighty SAKURA!' She yelled**

'_Nooo the_ _almighty INNER SAKURA!'_

'**'**

'_Sakura 2, Inner 0'_

Can you help us" the red head said, "Sure but what's your name?" I said happily then started walking.

"This is Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, and I'm Gaara" he said pointing to each one saying their name, Naruto grinned, Sasuke 'Hn', Kiba smirked, and Shikamaru gave a lazy smile.

"I'm sakura so how did you survived this long" I asked curiously, Naruto was the one that spoke first" we fought" he grinned.

"No shit" I mumbled, "Did you say something" Naruto asked, I shooked my head. I thought back what I was doing with Hinata before this started, I sighed but kept walking finally seeing Hinata building infest with zombie.

'Ah shit' I rush towards the building dodging each zombie ok maybe hit them out the way but I can't worried unless if I bash a zombie's head.

Yeah I got to work on that anyway, I couldn't get the door open so I did one thing, I'm good at…screaming her name for about 5 mins.

I'm weird I know but still _'ok if Hinata was here then she would have kill them unless'_ _**'she went to your house' inner said**_**. **'Damn it better not' I thought

I called Hinata phone _ring ring ring ring ring_" god damn it better answer" I yelled, the guys look at me weirdly but I ignored them.

"Hello" Hinata answer, "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU AT?" I yelled into the phone, "Oh I'm at your house why but where are you?" she said, my right eye started twitching.

'_WTF we went through that for nothing'_

'_**Actually I had fun bashing the zombies head' **_

'_I guess that's true but we have to walk back'_

'_**B-b-but can't we just take the bus….i mean can't we high-jack a car'**_

'_Good idea'_

'_**Thank you thank you' she said bowing**_

I started looking around then saw a hummer '_AWESOME!', _"Hinata you still there" I said walking towards the hummer.

"Yup! So should we meet up half away" she said, "If we're going to survive, we surviving in style, be there in 5 mins" I said open the door, "umm" I hung up on her before she could answer.

I saw keys that are still in there_ 'Bonus' _I started it up then waited for the guys to get in but they just stood there.

"Get. In" I said slowly in case they didn't catch it cause the almighty SAKURA doesn't repeat twice, they finally got in. "Shotgun" he shouted running to the front seat, "Back" I said, he froze halfway opening the door. "But-" "Back" I cut him off again, "Fine" he pouted then got in the back.

"Buckled up" I said fastening my seatbelt, Only Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru did it. "Psh we don't need no sea-"before he finished, I stepped on the pedal then took off.

Naruto fell way in the back so did Kiba "H-hey slow down" Naruto managed to say moving side to side, "Tough luck once in this hummer and Saki is driving, you don't tell her what to do!" I grin like a mad man laughing like a manic hitting some zombie who dares to be in the way of the almighty SAKURA!

Anyway we got back thanks to my awesome driving, "everyone ok" I look back to see Naruto and Kiba shaking, Gaara and Sasuke were trying to steady their breathing while Shikamaru was sleeping _'wow impressed'_

'_Yup countless of hours of grand theft auto and a bunch of racing games came in handy'_

I look around to see her so I called again.

"Hinata"

"Yes?"

"If you hear the honking come as quick as you can cause 1. I don't feel like killing any more zombies"

"Fine"

"Ready"

"Yeah"

HONK HONK HONK

"I hear it"

"K Also I got something to say"

"What?

"RUN BITCH RUN!"

Then I hung up, the guys look at me "What you got a problem with me" I said in a scary voice.

"N-n-no"

"Good"

I saw Hinata in a distance down the road with a bunch of zombies behind her.

"Holy Crappers"

I open the door got out my gun in case n zombie jumps out again, she jump in immedialy closing the door.

"ROUND 2 PIPZ" I yelled me and Hinata putting on our seatbelts The Naruto and Kiba struggled to put on their seatbelts.

But they weren't fast enough cause I floored it, running over a bunch of zombies in process.

Funny me and Hinata, we laughing like crazy anyway we were freaking out the dudes, poor dudes they had to witness this.

I stop in front of Wal-Mart yup we saw zombie running after some dude or chick, I gave Hinata the gun, she got out and shot it.

We saw it was…Karin 'Fuck should of have let her died' I look over to see Hinata thinking the same,

You see me and Hinata beat the shit out of Karin cause she hit our bud, Ino so we were pretty much enemies and Ino move away 'sniff' I miss her

Anyway, the guys got out then Karin immediately saw them ran over here.

"Sasuke-kun thank you for saving me" she screeched to chicken-ass, yup thought of that just a second ago.

"But he didn't do anything, they did" Naruto said pointing to us, we were grinning, but she glared, 'Bitch two can play at that game"

"Well we are you going" she try I repeated try to say flirty but failed, horribly.

"ummm we don't know" Naru-chan said, out of nowhere I said "Pacific Playland"(Zombieland) everyone look at me weirdly except Hinata.

"Awesome" Dog-chan said

"Sure" Panda-chan said

"Why not?" Shika-chan said

"Hn" Chicken-ass said_, 'I'll take that as a yes'_

"As long their ramen sure" Fox-chan

"Why? We should go hide somewhere safe, where no one can find us" slut said towards to chicken-ass yet again trying to say it seductly but failed.

"Ok to Pacific Playland" I said ignoring her fist bumping with Hinata then got back in again the hummer with the guys getting in.

"Oh there no more seats left I guess I have to sit on someone's lap" Karin Said dramacily, I look at the guys to see they're worried faces, I smirked.

"No there is room in the back trunk so don't worry your pretty little head" I said smirking at her, she fumed.

"Then I'm not going with you if I sit back there and Sasuke-kun wouldn't want me left behind right Sasuke-kun" she asked Sasuke, "Floor it" Kiba said to me.

"Well you heard the man FLOOR IT" Naruto yelled, right as I was ready, Naruto yelled, right as I was ready to do it but she just had to talk.

"Fine I'll sit in the back" she shouted walking to the back, I wanted to mess with her so I drive forward a bit, she got mad then walk up again, then I did again, I was doing this for about an minute before letting her in.

"Bitch" I heard her mumbled, I was ready to say something but someone beat me, "If you're going to complain then GET OUT LIKE ANYONE WANTS YOU HERE ANYWAY YOU BITCH" panda-chan yelled at her.

I smiled at her shocked face, I floored it again making Karin hit her giant, ugly head against the poor window I'm sorry .

I tried to not laugh but let out a snickered, but have it unnoticed I turn on the radio.

My favorite song came on it was…..

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger sorry anyways tune in next time to see if the next story. Can you figure out sakura song? Will the window collapsed by Karin? Will Pandas take over the world along with skittles? Will I ever stop asking you all these questions? Find out in…..i dunno you lost me at skittles ANYWAY REVIEW PIPZ REVIEW OR ELSE THE EVIL PEINGUIN ARE COMING FOR YOU AT THIS MOMENT IF THEIR NOT THERE THAT MEANS THEY'RE AT BURGERKING OR YOU REVIEW BYEZ ^_^<p>

**REVIEW PLEAZ**

**0.o Listen to the magic taco 0.o**


End file.
